Duo: Setris Chronicles
by The Herald of the Star
Summary: Duo goes on what he thinks is a routine mission... until he encounters a new type of mobile suit!!
1. Duo vs Reylin

DUO: MISSION SETRIS  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The alpine mountains hid did little to hide the taint of blood.  
The trail of scrap metal forming a path behind the Gundam was not  
well concealed from the eyes either. But the God of Death didn't  
care. He wanted all the trouble he could get. He liked the  
prospect of a good battle. Unfortunately, one was not easily  
found. Inferior pilots were the only ones that lay at  
Deathscythe's feet. No worthy adversaries to be found.  
  
The Deathscythe Gundam crept its way up the ice-covered mountain  
and toward its destination: the Rimillion Arimidas Base. It was a  
covert base, hidden from view, and specializing in the building  
of high-tech mobile suits. But they had very little defense when  
it came down to protecting themselves.  
  
As the dark shadow of a mobile suit covered the ground, the Leos  
only had a few seconds to react to an attack. Not enough. Duo's  
beam scythe cut through two Leos like butter. They never stood a  
chance. The massive explosion rattled the mountains.  
  
As the other Leos backed away, Deathscythe advanced with its  
incredible speed, destroying the mobile suits one by one. In the  
cockpit, Duo grinned. "Like shooting fish in a barrel."  
  
The Leo tried desperately to aim its gun moments before Duo's  
scythe cut the mobile suit's arm off. The Leo fell to the ground,  
gun out of reach, waiting to die.  
  
Duo smiled. There was nothing funny about death, but it had to be  
done for peace to exist. His smile was merely an expression of  
blankness to cover his face. "Bye," Duo remarked as he rammed the  
scythe into the Leo's chest, destroying it instantly.  
  
Duo looked at the base. All the mobile suits were obliterated.  
Now it was time for Duo to terminate the base. A blast of thunder  
broke the sound barrier as a jet liner thrusted into the sky. Duo  
frowned. No one escaped the God of Death.  
  
The rockets on Deathscythe's back blazed to life as he roared off  
into the sky, pursuing the jet with the deepest regard. As he  
approached, he watched the hatch open and a mobile suit come  
flying out at him.  
  
"What the hell," shouted Duo before having the shit beat out of  
his Gundam by the opposing suit. The Deathscythe took a major  
blow and crashed into the white sheet of snow.  
  
Duo rubbed his head and then stared at his hand. Blood of the  
thickest kind was smeared against it. Duo's expression tightened.  
"Now you've made me mad, you bastard."  
  
He flew back up into the air, holding his scythe in front of him,  
his speed continuing to increase. The enemy anticipated Duo's  
move and made a grab for the scythe. Caught off guard,  
Deathscythe spun in a loop, twisting back into a mixed flight.  
  
At this point, Duo chose to examine the mobile suit he was  
fighting a little closer. It was no ordinary suit, that was  
certain. It was blood red, with a tinted black lens and a crown  
shaped head. Its broad shoulder panels led the arm down to a pair  
of fists, each now holding a beam saber.  
  
The unit charged. Duo was ready. He dodged left, striking the  
unknown suit in the broadside, knocking it away. The suit  
retaliated, dropping one of its sabers and drawing a gun in its  
place. Rattling off shots to get Duo's attention diverted, it  
made a tactical run into Deathscythe's chest, throwing both the  
Gundam and itself into the ground like a rag doll.  
  
As the mobile suit rose once again to its feet, Duo began to  
waver. He had found exactly what he had wanted in an opponent. To  
his dismay, however, the battle was only looking to get worse for  
the God of Death.  
  
Extracting the shield from its back, Duo decided now to use the  
full entent of Deathscythe's powers to destroy the enemy.  
Suddenly, a voice came on over the transmitter in Duo's pit.  
  
"Deathscythe... speak now... this is the pilot of Setris.."  
  
Duo paused. So the suit was Setris, eh? No matter, soon it would  
be dust. Duo laughed into the transmitter. "Buddy, if I were you,  
I'd be running, not talking."  
  
"What makes you think that you can defeat this mobile suit?"  
asked the voice.  
  
"Because I'm the God of Death, and my power is equalled by none."  
  
"Big talk. No matter, because I have the simple objective of  
disposal. On behalf of the Monarch of White Fang, I, Reylin  
Talrendas, will destroy you."  
  
"Well, make it so, Reylin," urged Duo.  
  
The Setris struck with speed unimagined for such a heavy unit.  
The beam saber came down like lightening. Duo was barely able to  
raise his scythe and stop the attack. Setris shoved its knee into  
the Deathscythe and pushed it back, giving the Setris an  
advantage while Duo struggled to remain stable.  
  
Reylin brought the beam saber down on Deathscythe, slicing a deep  
cut in the left shoulder. The Daethscythe sprung forward, Duo in  
a fit of rage. The Gundam's tremendous force increased as  
Deathscythe wrapped its arms around Setris and the two flew back  
toward the base. As Duo looked in a moment of silence, both the  
mobile suits rammed into the main of the base, creating a massive  
explosion and setting off an avalanche.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As the new snow covered the once remains of the Rimillion mobile  
suit factory, there was no sign of the mobile suits. It seemed as  
though Duo and Reylin had perished in the avalanche. Then ,  
slowly, bit by bit, a robotic hand pawed its way up to the  
surface. But which pilot had survived?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER(I WOULDN'T LET IT END LIKE  
THAT!) 


	2. After the battle

DUO: THE SETRIS CHRONICLES---2  
  
  
  
  
  
The fresh tainted snow capped the peak of the mountain ever so  
gracefully. As the dawn brought forth the crimson glow of the  
sun, the light of rays fell upon a robotic hand who's last  
movement had gone as a chance for freedom. But there was no  
movement anymore.  
  
Suddenly, after hours of stillness, the hand jutted to life once  
more. It's fingers reached for the surface, pulling its hull  
along. But the frigid landscape lay still and silent as the  
mobile suit stood, its powerful form illuminated in the morning  
glow.  
  
Reylin looked at his surroundings. Gone. His life was buried  
beneath that snow world. His home. And the pilot who destroyed it  
all. Reylin cursed quietly. Bringing his rockets to life, he  
blasted the Setris high into the air, leaving his past and the  
Deathscythe pilot to rest for eternity.  
  
  
  
  
A new town. Reylin looked at the screen. Its flickering image  
projected a simple message through the cockpit of Setris: Destroy  
the plant.  
  
Many ambassadors from the colonies were meeting here to discuss  
possible trading rights. Oz knew better. They had infiltrated  
secret messages, and now it was up to Setris and its pilot to  
take out the traitors. He had to. It was his mission.  
  
Before the Aires suits could react, he was upon them. His cold,  
metal beam saber slashing effortlessly through their cores. The  
pilots could hardly scream before they became engulfed in the  
fires of the explosions.  
  
Setris' head jutted up, focusing on the base. Its eye glowed an  
unusual tint of red.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell?! It's an attack! Vacate the base immediatley!"  
shouted one of the ambassadors as he pushed his chair to the  
floor and made a dash for the door as the suit grew ever closer.  
  
Ambassadors' expressions turned to terror as the suit descended  
upon the base, its beam saber cutting through the walls like a  
knife carving a soft slice of meat. As the men watched the  
mammoth armor before them, it drew its gun, blasting them and the  
remander of the base into oblivion.  
  
  
  
  
Reylin sat in a tavern, sipping lightly on a glass of whiskey.  
His eyes were lowered to the mug. His thoughts were of no true  
importance. He figured he was merely a vessel to carry out Oz's  
plans. But his mind kept falling back on the Gundam pilot. He  
couldn't be dead. No Gundam died so easily. He had to be alive.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
